Life's Meanings
by BlackfireForney
Summary: **DISCONTINUED STORY, CAN BE FOUND SOMEWHERE ELSE MYBE**
1. Prologue

"Are you sure you want to do this? He can never know what happened..." A man said, standing beside Germany.

Germany glanced at where Prussia was sleeping then back at the man, "Yes, I am sure. Just hurry up and do it, England!"

He sighed, "Fine... But if anything bad happens, I'm not to blame. Now get out." When Germany looked wary he added, "I can't do it if you're here."

Germany made a curt nod and walked out of the small apartment, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, wiping away stray tears. He stared at the ground, _This is for the best... He'll live longer as a human. _He told himself, standing beside the door, waiting for England to get out. He watched his wrist watch as time passed.

England opened the door and walked out. "Its time we left... He'll be awake soon."

He nodded, "I know..." He mumbled, turning away to leave. "Thank you..." He said under his breath, walking off.

He sighed, "This is going to end badly... I just know it." He said before following Germany down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

**xO Eleven Years Later Ox  
**

Gilbert sat up groggily, scratching his head. He grabbed his glasses from the night stand and walked towards the bathroom. He quickly washed his face then dried it off, slipping his glasses on. The doorbell rang and Gilbert sighed, walking over to answer.

A girl with a box of food smiled through the peephole, "Yo, Gil! Answer the door! I have food~"

he sighed, "Anya... its like 7 in the morning..." He mumbled, opening the door.

She slipped in, "I know! But we have that photo shoot early today, so we need to get going."

He nodded, "Fine... Lets eat real quick."

She grinned and set the food on a table, "I brought ham, eggs and... Cookies!"

Gilbert laughed, "Thats not breakfast. But, eh, what the heck!" He bit down on a cookie.

Anya laughed and started eating her eggs that were neatly placed in a container.

After they finished, they place all the stuff in the kitchen and left, Gilbert still in his pajamas.

Anya sighed, "Gil, I don't get you won't get contacts... You'd look so much better!"

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk, "They're too much of a hassle to get on."

She pouted, "But its hard to see your pretty red eyes through those glasses..."

He smiled, "Precicely!" He laughed and ran off.

She growled, "Whats that supposed to mean?!" She ran after him, slightly laughing.

Gilbert fell to the floor when he ran into someone, the other person falling as well. He looked up at the other person, "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"You better be! How dare you run into my brother!" A man stood a few inches away. Anya stopped behind him.

"Ve~ Fratello, its okay! I'm fine." He smiled, standing up.

He tried to smiled, "Yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We've gotta go now." He grabbed the other guy's hand and walked off.

Anya giggled, "Well, wasn't that fun? The meeting's over there." She pointed to a group of people with cameras. "This is where we depart~" She waved and walked off.

He waved then blinked, noticing a notebook on the ground. _That guy I ran into must've dropped it... _He thought, picking it up. He looked up and faintly saw the two running into a building across the street.

He sighed, "Why do I have to be such a nice guy..." He ran after them, notebook in hand. He stopped at the front desk, smiling at the woman. "Hallo~ Have you seen-"

The woman shushed him before he could finished, "The meeting is in the first room to the left."

He blinked, "Okay..." Not wanting to talk to the lady any longer, he just walked towards the door that he was told to go to. When he got closer, he could clearly hear the yelling coming from the other side.

"Italy! Calm down and sit. England, America, France! If you two don't shut up your bickering, I'm sending you out." A very deep voice said, barking orders.

Gilbert blinked, _why are they going by names of countries...? _He shook his head, _weirdos..._ He slowly opened the door, "Um.. Excuse me?"

A man, probably the one who was yelling orders, looked up at Gilbert from where he was standing. His blind hair was slicked back and his bright blue eyes stared into Gilbert's crimson ones. "Yes, do you need something?"

He nodded and looked around, seeing the person he had ran into. He walked over, "You dropped this." He said, handing it to him.

The guy smiled, "Ve~ Thank you!" He looked at the blond man, "See, Germany? I told you I ran into someone!"

Gilbert blinked, "Germany?" Everyone's eyes in the room went wide and they all hushed the small boy. A man, dirty blond with glasses, laughed and tackled Gilbert to the ground, knocking him out cold.

**xO Few Hours Later Ox ****  
**

Gilbert's eyes slowly opened to the sound of yelling.

"Dammit, America! Why did you knock him out?!" A loud voice, definitely that blond again, growled.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? Just let him go after hearing your country name?" A man, the one they called 'America' yelled back.

Gilbert stayed asleep for a few more moments, wondering what they were talking about.

"No, but you could've found a simpler way instead of tackling the poor chap!" Another man yelled.

"Maybe we should all just stop yelling and figure out what the fuck to do!" A man-judging by the voice he was the one who yelled at Gilbert for running into that guy-growled.

"Ve~ Im-a really sorry! I didn't mean to... B-But doesn't he kinda look like-"

"Thats what I thought too! They look like eachother in so many ways... He was your brother, Germany. Don't you think this human looks like him?" A female voice asked.

_What are they talking about?! Who do I look like? _Gilbert thought. "J-Ja... I guess they do look alike." Gilbert could feel all eyes on him as the man they called 'Germany' spoke.

He thought for a moment before stirring, thinking it was about time he made it known he was waking up. He could hear gasps as everyone quieted down. He opened his crimson eyes looking groggily up at everyone, "What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded, shifting slightly, not liking being tied to a chair with uncomfortable rope. _Where the hell did the rope come from anyway?! _

The man that was called 'America' smiled, "See? He's awake already so I must've not hit him _that _hard!"

The other person whom everyone had called 'Germany' pinched the brim of his nose, "Well, isn't that a relief?" He crouched down beside Gilbert, "I'm sorry about my fellow worker... Are you okay?"

"What the fuck do you think?! I'm tied to a fucking chair! I have sensitive skin, so if this damages it, you're paying the bill!" Gilbert snapped, glaring at the blond man.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around him. "Ve~I'm so sorry! You wouldn't be tied up if I hadn't said Germany's name..."

The man who looked slightly older, but similar to the person hugging him smacked the smaller's head, "You idiot! You did it again!"

The guy let go of Gilbert and looked at the one who hit him, "Don't hit me, Romano! It-a hurts..."

The blond sighed, still crouching beside Gilbert, "Will the two of you shut up...?!" He growled.

The one who was called 'Romano' glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do!" He challenged but stayed silent and took the smaller boy over to where a Spaniard was sitting.

He blinked, only now noticing a girl smiling and staring at him. He growled, "What the fuck do you want?"

She shook her head, "Whats your name?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Why do you care?" He answered, getting irritated. the 'Germany' fellow stood beside her.

She shrugged, "Just curious... And is that a German name?"

He shook his head, "Yes, it is. But I'm not German." He sighed, knowing what the next question would probably be.

"Oh? Then what are you?" Yep. He was right... Everyone asked him this.

"Not telling you." The woman seemed annoyed his answer, but he just growled, "Got a problem with it?"

The girl shook her head, giggling. "See? They even have similar attitudes! Don't you think so, Germany?" She laughed.

The blond sighed, "I guess so... And why are you calling me that in front of a human?!" He demanded quickly.

She shrugged, "He already knows... So there's no point in hiding it." She smirked, "Plus... Wouldn't it be fun to be able to interact with a human? We rarely get to..."

A few murmurs of agreement could be heard from the around the room before the girl continued, "Well, I guess if we all agree then we should do a introduction!" She giggled, "I am Hungary." She bowed.

Gilbert, confused, just sat there and listened as they all said who they were. Two people, who could practically be twins said they were America and Canada, A smaller boy who was standing beside the blond introduced himself as Japan, the two other people who looked like twins said they were South and North Italy, the Spaniard smiled and bowed, saying he was Spain, A blond man in a cloak said he was France and the man next to him mumbled something about being England, and then a man sitting in the corner smiled creepily and said his name was Russia.

"And I am Germany..." The blond finally said, crossing his arms.

After a few moments Gilbert spoke, "So... You're all countries?" He asked, slightly getting used to the idea.

After everyone nodded he sighed, "Well, its weird but I guess possible... At least it isn't something ubsurd like vampires." He tried to joke. "Can I be untied now."

'Hungary' blinked, "Oh!" She cut the ropes and let them fall to the floor, "Sorry..." She mumbled.

He shrugged, shifting so he was on the edge of the chair, "So... What now? Can I leave?"

When everyone glanced at each other wearily, I knew I wasn't... 'Hungary' gently smiled at me, "I'm sorry... But that'd be too risky for us. But, if you'd like, you could come live with one of us?"

His eyes widened, "What? And leave all my friends?!" He growled, knowing it was pointless to argue but did anyways.

'South Italy' rolled his eyes, "Suck it up!" He growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gilbert snapped.

'Germany' sighed, "I'm pretty sure you won't have a say in this, so I guess we can at least let you choose who you would like to live with."

He crossed his arms and legs at the same time, pouting. "...Fine. Then I'll stay with you." He pointed at Germany and 'America' burst out laughing.

"Ha! Guess you're stuck with the human, Germany!" He said, leaning against 'Canada' and still laughing. 'Hungary' growled, pulling a frying pan out of god knows where and smacking him with it.

Gilbert tilted his head, "Doesn't that hurt...?"

'America' shrugged holding where 'Hungary' had hit. "Kinda... But countries don't really feel much pain." He said, walking off. "Well, Canadia and I will be going back home now, if you don't mind." He said, opening and closing the door, 'Canada' following.

Gilbert sighed, "Can I at least go get my stuff from my apartment?" He asked, standing up.

'Hungary' smiled, "Of coarse! I'll help you and then we can meet Germany later~" She purred, grabbing Gilbert by the arm and skipping out of the room.

'Germany' sighed, "This is gonna end badly..." He mumbled and walked out of the room, followed by 'South and North Italy'.

Gilbert swung his arm away from 'Hungary', eyes narrowed, "Don't grab my arm like that." He growled and started walking in the direction of his apartment. She rolled her eyes and followed.

After a few moments, she spoke again, "Why do you wear glasses?" She asked.

He sighed, "Because I don't like contacts." He walked up the stairs.

She tilted her head, "Why? They're better for your eyes..."

He growled, glaring at her. "I don't care. They're stupid and bother me." He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, walking in.

"Oh... but you have red eyes, don't you?" She asked, probably out of curriosity.

He sighed and nodded, "Ja, they're red. I'm an albino." He said, quickening his pace, but she still followed him in...

**Author Notes:** _DEAR GOD! Definitely the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. And only in an hour! *sigh* I hate this cold weather and what it does to my head..._


	3. HAHA- No

**Hi! 8D Thought you all should know. ****Life's Meanings**** is being moved. A very good friend of mine started an AU with my story, and asked if she may have this story. XD I said yes. **

**I DONT KNOW WHERE ITS BEING MOVED, I just know it is. So, if you ever see it around, give me the link. I'm interested in what she'll do with the story. 8D So... I'll leav e up MY chapters, but no more chapters will be made as of now. **

**SORRY! XD I'm not really that sorry... :'D Glad its off my plate~ **


End file.
